


Link to the Past

by effinsusie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Response, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Modern Era, One Shot, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sesskag - Freeform, Smut, mokomoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Summary: Kagome buys mokomoko at an auction.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, SessKag
Comments: 16
Kudos: 441
Collections: Canon SessKag - Canon Divergence: Reunion





	Link to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> For myth's mokomoko challenge

“Sold! To the pretty young girl in the third row.” 

Kagome stilled. Once the adrenaline subsided following her hard-won victory, reality came crashing back rather quickly. ‘What did I just do?’ 

It wasn’t exactly buyer’s remorse. She needed the item, and was pleased to have obtained it. But the money she just spent was supposed to cover her rent for the next month. She wasn’t exactly destitute, but she would be living far less comfortably without the generous cushion she had provided herself. 

As the item she purchased at the small-town auction was placed with care in an unexpectedly large box, she recalled the moments which had led up to her current situation. 

She could feel it. The undeniable pull of incredibly strong youki had stirred her from her sleep, and kept her from her dreams in a devastatingly commanding fashion. 

Her reiki crackled, providing ample warning that a force beyond comprehension had potential to be a terrifying threat. But she felt no fear. 

She knew that youki. 

Having experienced nothing of the sort ever since the well had closed for good, she had assumed that no demon had survived to live in her present time. But if any could have pulled off such a feat, it for sure would be him. 

As soon as the sun rose, she hopped in her car and left her modest apartment to find him while she still could. He had always been incredibly fast, and impossibly stealthy. If she dallied too long, no doubt he would elude her. 

She grew excited as she followed the path her powers yanked her through. Unsure of where she was headed, she was simply relieved that Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to have moved an inch from the area she had detected him in last night. 

When she finally arrived at an auction many miles from her home, her anticipation grew. 

He had always been an aristocrat. Of great means and discriminating tastes. She wondered what this little auction was offering that could catch the Western Lord’s elusive interest. 

She surveyed the premises upon entering, after taking a moment to check her appearance in her visor mirror. She wanted to look presentable enough to be granted entry without an incident. Not to mention, after 500 years, she wanted to put her best foot forward. She was sure he would be looking flawless. Because, when was he not? 

She accepted her paddle not intending to buy. She just wanted access to the event which would eventually lead her to him. 

After perusing the crowd, she had yet to catch sight of him. Even if he was covering himself with magic, she was certain she would be able to find him among these unimpressive humans. 

But then, he was terribly skilled at most things he did. Perhaps the art of disguise was yet another area in which he excelled. 

But when an item was brought out, placed on the table with tender care, her heart sank. 

There, in all its glory, Mokomoko was laid attractively out before the bidders. 

The pull of the youki was nearly painful at that point, and she recognized the familiar feeling. 

It wasn’t Sesshoumaru she had been sensing. Not his intimidating, powerful, and for some reason comforting essence. It was this. His pelt. The greatness he had worn day in and out on his right shoulder. 

She never knew exactly what it was. She had assumed it was part of his attire. Perhaps an heirloom, or another garment which would inform all of his nobility. Not that anyone needed the reminder. 

But its youki was intense. After all these years, the scent of him on it was so strong that it got her up at the crack of dawn and had her set out on this impromptu road trip on her one day off. He was able to cause her trouble even long after he was surely dead. What a jerk. 

But she knew she had to have it. She had longed to feel a connection to the past she left behind. And besides, no one living would ever appreciate the value of this white, fluffy pelt. 

It was clear that none in attendance were aware of its importance. For there had been only a small bid war for the impressive furs. Between older, wealthy widows who simply had a knot of money burning holes in their handbags. 

But with Kagome’s spirited bidding, none saw fit to engage in a war with the obviously intent young woman. 

So having won the item, they boxed it up, and she began her long journey back to her apartment. 

If the pull she felt when they were miles apart was strong, having Mokomoko in the back seat of her car was incredibly distracting. At first, she thought she would nearly buckle under the weight of its great power. But her own came to her aid, and seemed to teach the furry pelt its place. And not only was the drive home tolerable, but the rush she felt was exhilarating. It was like electricity was coursing through her blood, but pleasurably so. Every hair stood on end, and the tingle she felt filled her with an unnamed excitement. 

Maybe she wouldn’t get to reunite with anyone she had known in the past. But with mokomoko, she at least got to remember what it was like to be in the presence of a youkai. That it had in fact been real. 

If nothing else, her spirits had been lifted. 

* * *

When she got home, she took her new pelt straight to her room, and sprawled it out on her bed. She didn’t know what to really do with it, but the thing always looked incredibly comfortable. Maybe it would make a good body pillow. 

She was almost worried what Sesshoumaru would do if he could read her thoughts right now. But since he couldn’t, she defiantly let them roam. 

After a lengthy petting session, she abandoned her new toy and moved to her desk to try and finish the book she started a week ago. 

But after rereading the same paragraph for the third time, Kagome closed her book with a huff and placed it back down on her desk. 

Mokomoko had a commanding presence, much like its owner had. ‘Former owner,’ she reminded herself. The fact that Sesshoumaru was separated from his pelt only further enforced her belief that the demon was dead. And that she had paid good money for the fluffy mass, the true owner of the pelt was now her. 

But she couldn’t get the dog demon out of her mind. 

The pelt smelled like him. It felt like him. Not that she had ever experienced him physically. But just the feeling of him. His youki, overcoming her senses and her soul... The whole car ride home, and the following time in her room, she couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling that Sesshoumaru was with her, was beside her. 

Maybe moko’s presence had added to Sesshomauru’s aura in the past. It would make sense. He had never been parted from the thing. ‘Until now.’ 

Her thoughts turned somber as she crossed back to her bed and stretched herself out. He was gone. So where all of her friends. And though she and Sesshoumaru hadn’t exactly been friends, they had lent each other aid while taking down Naraku. And for some reason, the reminder of his presence soothed the ache in her heart just a little. When she closed her eyes and breathed in deep, she could almost remember what it was like to be back in the past. She could almost see him there, with his cool posture and passive features, and it made her smile. 

She ran her fingers along mokomoko. She had always wanted to reach out and touch it in the past. But she would never be so bold as to take such liberties. She valued her life, after all. 

But the one time she had gotten to touch it was marvelous. She remembered that night clearly. 

Trapped, within the bowels of their enemy. Inuyasha had transformed, and knocked her off a steep cliff to the harsh ground below. When she woke up, Sesshoumaru was there, dispatching lesser demons with minimal effort. Waiting for her to come to. Protecting her. 

And then, he led her out of there, instructing her to grab his pelt as he flew them to safety. And she certainly hadn’t needed to be told twice. 

It felt just as she remembered it. Soft. Soothing. Yet commanding respect and awe. She touched it delicately, roaming over it gently, as if she didn’t want to offend it for touching it with her filthy human hands. 

She wanted to laugh. Even after all these years, he could still inspire fear. 

Well, things were different now. He was dead, and she was not. 

She wished she could take some pleasure in her species’ victory over demon kind. But she couldn’t. The thought only made herself sadder. 

In response to that, or perhaps in defiance of it, she grasped the fluff tighter. 

Running her hands up and down roughly, yet slowly. Savoring the feel as she stroked as far up as her hand could reach, and then all the way back down in the other direction. 

There was no one to take her head for the offense any longer. She could indulge herself. 

There was certainly enough of it to go around. How did he carry this thing around with him everywhere? She knew he was strong, but still, it was bulky and weighed a ton. 

No wonder his muscles were in such perfect form. Between this and his armor, it was like he was carrying around a full-sized human on his back. Why did the thought exhilarate her so? 

She rolled herself in it, luxuriating in the soft familiarity mokomoko provided. It tangled between her legs as she nuzzled it with her face; closing her eyes and pretending she was in the past again. Finally, after a good deal of reveling, she fell asleep. 

Hours later, she awoke. Dreams of the past faded pleasantly as she came back to reality, and mokomoko was still wrapped almost possessively around her body. 

Enjoying the feeling along her bare legs and stomach, she resumed stroking up and down the pelt, almost as if she was petting a very fluffy and very tolerant cat. 

She thought she imagined it when she felt mokomoko move. 

Still half asleep and curled into her newest acquisition, she paid no mind to it rubbing against her thigh. 

But she finally gasped when she felt one of the endings traveling up her torso like a tendril of fuzz. 

Slowly and sinuously making its way up her navel, parting her breast to finally run along her neck. 

She couldn’t move, didn’t want to, as it stroked her cheek almost lovingly, and she raised her hand to grasp it tenderly in return. 

She let moko seduce her, basking in the awesome presence of Sesshoumaru’s centuries old pelt, running her fingers along it, and feeling it twitch and move under her delicate fingertips. 

But when she felt movement up her inner thigh, her breath hitched. 

It ran smoothly, fluidly up the length of her, until finally rubbing across the mound between her legs. 

She moaned at the friction, as her already swollen nether regions were stimulated further. 

It must be the stress. The memories of the past. The softness of the material. Whatever it was, when it applied more pressure and rubbed her more firmly, she allowed herself to relax, and simply enjoy the sensation. 

It ran in smooth motions up and down, in between her legs. While another portion ran over her bare nipples, tickling her, and hardening her peaks with a tender caress. 

She bit her lip to suppress a moan, though she wasn’t sure why. Her roommates would not be back until tomorrow. But it still felt so strange to let herself get pleasured by her dead friend’s dead brother’s pelt. 

Was this what Sesshoumaru had used it for? If so, she could see why he always kept it with him. 

She couldn't make sense of any of this. But for the moment, she was willing to let it all go. 

She could search for reason later. But for now, she was going to lay back, and enjoy herself. 

Let moko welcome its new owner. Accept her. Please her. 

And in return, she was going to close her eyes and feel. And think, if only for a short while, that she was back where she wanted to be. Back in the past, with her friends. 

And though she had never really spent much time with Sesshoumaru, he was also never far from her thoughts throughout the night. 

* * *

Kagome awakened gently from her dream to find mokomoko in her arms. Between her legs, and wrapped around her leg like an asp. 

It divided the valley of her breasts with its soft, tickling hairs, and she pet it reactively. ‘Mmn. Just like Buyo.’ 

Well, maybe not _just_ like Buyo. There was something incredibly intimate about the way the cozy fur caressed her nude form. She couldn’t exactly place it. Or understand it. But the warmth it inspired in her chest weighted her down pleasantly, like an anchor keeping her from drifting out into dangerous seas. 

The sound of something hitting her window startled her slightly. And she realized in that moment that it was a similar sound which had taken her from her very peaceful slumber. 

When a third stone hit her bedroom window, she flew out of bed. Mokomoko still tangled around her tightly, she arose to tentatively open the accordion windows, keeping her exposed breasts well below the sill. 

Suddenly, she was transported back in time again, to high school, when Hojo became less patient with her constant refusals, and pulled out the big guns to try to entice her into a date. 

It had worked, at the time. Something about an assertive man always captivated the young woman’s attention. 

A burst of lightning scared her, and the following roll of thunder caused her apprehension. The rain was coming down in sheets, and she had to struggle to make out the offending figure, throwing rocks against her apartment window like a love sick schoolboy. 

But this wasn’t a boy. It was a man. That was for damn sure. 

The way his dress shirt clung to his muscular form more than alerted her to that fact. But the long, silver hair plastered to his body around him only supplied Kagome with one name. 

If the hair hadn’t done it, the unmistakable crescent on his brow, accompanied by thick cuts of magenta across his perfect cheek bones helped to jog her memory. Not that she really needed the help. With how close she had become with the demon’s possession lately; he wasn’t exactly far from her thoughts. 

He lowered his arm, preventing himself from throwing another unnecessary rock now that he clearly had the woman’s attention. And he relaxed his posture. 

They only stared at each other a moment. Heavy rain was gluing his bangs to his forehead. And his garments were soaked, leaving her to wonder why he wasn’t wearing the jacket that obviously went along with his casual business suit. 

Shaking herself, and feeling bad for leaving him out there, she finally threw him a line. 

“Come to the front,” she shouted. “I will buzz you in.” 

After waiting a moment to assure he was at the entrance, she pushed the button to speak. 

“Sesshoumaru?” she tried timidly. And silence greeted her. 

After a long moment, she licked her lips, and prepared to speak again. But before she could- 

“Yes.” His raspy voice caused her to falter. He sounded like he was barely able to contain... something. She didn’t know what. 

Then she shook herself. He must be terribly uncomfortable. There was a storm out there, and he was soaked to the bone. She felt bad for leaving him waiting so long. 

“I’m on the 4th floor. 407.” 

And then a lengthy buzz allowed him access to her building. 

She pried mokomoko off of her with some resistance, before pulling a nightgown quickly over her head. She ran to the front door of her apartment, and opened it, awaiting his arrival. 

When he appeared through the stairway, she forgot how to breathe. 

She moved aside, and allowed him in, uncaring of the rainwater dripping off of his ruined suit and onto her carpet floors. 

She closed the door behind her to find him standing there, and staring. She jumped a little. 

But all she could do for a moment was stare right back. 

Sesshoumaru was here. In her time. In her apartment. And just like he always was. 

Scratch that. 

No armor, no silks, no swords. In lieu of his old attire, he wore a modern-day men’s suit- minus the jacket. 

That particular outfit posed several questions, which she vowed to ask later. 

“Do you have it?” 

His gravelly voice drew her from her musings. She felt guilty for judging his appearance, instead of being a good hostess and offering him a warm cup of tea, or a towel. Her mother would be ashamed. 

“Huh?” The red bleeding into his eyes caused her mind to blank. But she instantly remembered what else he was missing. “Oh yes, of course.” 

Of course that was why he was here. If she could feel the pull of his youki on the darn thing, no doubt he could feel it too. He must have followed it to her. 

She rushed to her bedroom to retrieve it, and returned in a flash. 

She wasted no time in handing it over, and he took it from her gently, and slowly. 

He seemed to be marveling at it; running his fingers through the furs almost experimentally; assessingly. 

Briefly, she worried he might scent- or feel- some evidence of her indiscretions throughout the night, but she quickly snuffed out the thought. 

If she felt fear, or guilt, he would scent that too. And she was in no way eager to explain herself if he became inquisitive. 

He would surely kill her for such an offense. The fact that she had touched it at all was probably enough to do her in. But hopefully, she mused, he would be pleased enough that she found his pelt, that he might just let her keep her neck. 

It is better that she found it, than someone else, isn’t it? Someone who might not appreciate a terrifying demon with facial markings tapping on their window and coming in from a storm in the middle of the night? 

“I bought it at an auction,” she offered nervously, as he continued to caress his furs. 

Silver wayward bangs were still plastered to his face. And the rest of his long hair was weighted down by water, leaving a sopping mess where he stood. She did not deem fit to point that out to him. 

“I thought you were dead.” She felt the need to explain herself, but it didn’t appear he felt the same. She was hoping he might deign to satisfy her curiosity without prompting. She didn’t know why she would think a crazy thing like that. 

“How did you lose it?” He finally looked up at her slowly. The red in his eyes was very intimidating. She worried he might turn into a giant white dog at any moment. Then she definitely wouldn't be getting her damage deposit back. Plus, she’d be dead. 

His intensity supplied her with a strong urge to steer into calmer waters. Maybe instead of grilling the poor guy, she could offer him the refreshments he was due as her guest. She could hear her mother scolding her again. 

“Have a seat.” She gestured to the couch, despite the fact that he was still dripping a puddle on her living room floor. He did not look to where she pointed, and he did not move a muscle, nor a pupil. 

“Would you like some tea?” she asked nervously, trying desperately to hit on something he would respond to. Receiving no answer again, she turned to leave for the bathroom. 

“At least let me get you a towel-” 

“Have you any idea,” his tortured voice stopped her dead in her tracks. When she turned back to face him, the look in his eye nearly caused her heart to stop, “what you have been doing to me?” 

Fear ran through her as his words sunk through her skin. 

Oh no! What had she done? Had she committed some grave offense, in buying the famous pelt of the last Western Lord? 

But as he stepped forward, and grabbed the side of her head- fingers weaving through her luscious strands, and strong hand commanding her gentle face to regard him in full, she realized that she knew. 

‘Yes.’ 

She couldn’t honestly deny it. 

She knew what she was doing. 

She had been aware. 

Perhaps not completely. Perhaps not consciously. 

Sesshoumaru was not on the forefront of her mind while she writhed awake the night before. 

But he was there. 

She wasn’t picturing the demon lord as she hopped into her car, and begun the hours long drive to the auction house. 

She knew it was his when she laid her eyes upon the pelt. While she drove it back home in her car. While she stretched it out on her bed. 

While she wrapped herself in it. 

When it came to life, and pleasured her. When she ran her figures and body shamelessly over it throughout the night. 

She was not picturing Sesshoumaru hovering above her, giving warmth, taking comfort, providing her that link to the past that she was so in need of. 

But he was there. 

In the back of her thoughts. Always hovering at the edge of her periphery. 

Seeing, but never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector. 

And now he was here. Offering her a link to the past. A bridge to her inevitable future. 

Sesshoumaru was here. He was the only one who knew. He was the only one she wanted. 

She let him pull her towards him. The red in his eyes informed her of his torment. 

She knew then, that every pass of her fingers through the silky strands of his ‘pelt,’ 

Every pass of his essence along her breasts and her loins and her consciousness... 

It was him... the whole time. 

She didn’t need the clarification, but he seemed inclined to give it. 

He hooked his large hand behind the back of her neck, and pulled her flush against his body with one fluid, forceful movement. 

The sopping wet of his clothing instantly soaked through her flimsy nightgown. 

But all she could focus on was the firmness of his form, the hard, immovable frame of his wet, tempting body. 

“Mokomoko is a part of me. As I am of him.” 

As if on cue, it wrapped around her shoulders slowly, sinfully, intently. 

He seemed to almost be struggling to speak. But he was determined to make her aware. The rawness of his voice shot a thrill to her spine. 

“We are one. He is an extension of my powerful youki.” 

The familiar feel of it running along her skin caused her stomach to flip, and her eyelids to flutter. 

She barely managed to lift her trembling hands, to respond in kind as she stroked up and down his arms. The ones that held her tightly against himself. He still held her neck in his hand, and his thumb ventured out to stroke at her jaw. 

“We have been apart for some time. But ever since yesterday, every touch, every stroke... Miko,” he exhaled roughly. The hand at her hip pulled her even closer to him, and he rocked into her suggestively as he drew his face very close to hers, “you have been driving me half wild.” 

And she knew it. She knew what she had been doing. She just hadn’t realized he would ever be before her, to call her on her indiscretions. To react to them so lustfully. 

Pressing himself more harshly still into her body, as he held her like a limp doll helpless against his form, she felt the extent of his arousal. Hard and demanding, pressing against her core. And she gasped. 

But he still kept his face an inch from hers. Waiting for her to acknowledge or dispute his claim. 

“Yes,” she breathed, looking into his red tinged eyes. His jagged markings. His fucking perfect features. 

“I knew.” 

He pulled her roughly to him then, crashing his lips onto hers and wasting no time in invading her mouth with everything he had. His youki, his soul, his entire awesome presence entered freely with his tongue as their escort, and it never occurred to her to stop him. 

She returned the kiss with fervor, and he forced her to walk backward as he arrived at her couch, and gave her a push that- while gentle- saw her to toppling on her back to the itchy brown cushions behind her. 

Smirking at her disheveled and wanting form, he grabbed the ends of his soaked through dress shirt, and managed to peel it fluidly over his head. 

The wet, white material had left little to the imagination, beforehand. But exposing from the bottom, each perfectly chiseled and well-defined muscle as he meticulously stripped himself of the barrier of clothing had her mouth absolutely watering in anticipation 

He managed to get it over his head. Waving his marvelous hair back in place as he freed it from the confides of his clothing, and he simply tossed it aside. 

On her back, looking up at the sculpted perfection above her, she closed her knees. 

It was instinctual. For she in no way wanted to discourage the delicious demon now on his knees above her from continuing his audacious approach. 

He leaned forward, placing a palm on either side of her flushed face, and descended back down on her to kiss her in a dizzying way. 

He was between her thighs now; grinding his massive erection into her sopping core through the barriers of their remaining clothing, and her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer still, and deepen the kiss, with promise of much more to come. 

But when he let her up for air, she pushed him back an inch, while taking a greedy gulp at the opportunity. 

“My bedroom,” she insisted, panting as she spoke. “I have roommates.” 

He seemed to consider it a moment. But when he saw her eyes flicker toward the door to her right, he turned his neck a moment to see it was only a few feet away. ‘Acceptable.’ 

He smiled, and it took her breath away. Again. 

And he took the opportunity to scoop her bottom up from the couch. She held around his shoulders for dear life, and wrapped her legs around his thin waist as he lifted her up and made for the room. 

But before he did, he grabbed mokomoko from the floor and tossed it casually over one shoulder, and proceeded. He decided he would do well not to let the thing out of his possession again. 

Wearing just her nightgown, only his clothing would be the barrier between them as he walked them to her room. 

Opening the door with ease, he stepped through the threshold and kicked it closed behind them. He didn’t bother to lock it, as any who would come home tonight would surely be made aware quickly of their activities, and wisely refrain from interrupting them. ‘If they value their life.’ 

He threw her on her back on her own bed. He made to toss mokomoko onto her bedroom floor, but she stopped him. 

“Wait!” At her insistence, he halted, and damn near startled her with his obedience. She gave a wicked grin as he raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Leave it on.” 

After throwing her a quick smirk, he continued moving toward her. 

And as she admired his perfect body, he only broke eye contact to wrap his new acquisition around his right shoulder, as it had always been before. 

It looked much different now, with him topless and without armor. He looked somewhat smaller without his usual get up. But by no means less pleasing. Fuck, half naked, he looked even better. 

He did her the favor of removing his pants, and she anxiously took the cue by prying her nightgown over her head, and baring herself fully for his hungry gaze to consume. 

Disheveled and needy, Kagome propped herself up on her elbows and watched in anticipation as Sesshoumaru kneeled onto the bed. His eyes never left hers as he walked to her on his knees. Finally getting on all fours to crawl the last torturous inches. 

He hovered over her, trapping her body with his. When their hips were close enough to touch, he stopped and bent down slowly. She relaxed her arms so she could lay flat on her back, but he stopped before they touched. 

She looked up at him a moment, as he looked down on her; with their mouths open, and breathing raggedly already. But she couldn’t help herself. 

With a smirk, she lifted her hand, and reached forward to stroke mokomoko, burying her fingers in it as she did. She ran her hand up and down his shoulder, his chest, where the monstrous fluff now lay in its rightful place. A groan escaped him unrestrained as he closed his eyes in pleasure, basking in the familiar sensation of her fingers caressing his form. When they finally fluttered open again, she could see they were crossed, and his mouth hung on its hinge as he regained his labored breath. 

The giggle that escaped her tore him from haze, and as a means of reclaiming a measure of dominance in the situation, he craned his neck to steal her lips in another heart stopping kiss. 

She kept one hand in mokomoko while the other flew to the back of his neck, tangling in his hair as she wove her fingers up the back of his skull. 

One hand propped him up over her while the other ran up her body, fondling her breasts in a way he until now had only experienced by proxy. His attentions caused her to moan, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss further, plundering her mouth with his tongue as he nipped at her lower lip. 

When he ground his sturdy hips into hers, she felt the tip of his member brush against her opening, and she startled. 

The way it tickled her made her want so much more, but despite already dripping with need, his size was going to be an obstacle. He seemed to read her thoughts. He took in her worried expression as he smiled down at her, and bent forward again to kiss her throat. 

The act elicited another drawn out moan from her, as she threw her head back to receive his wonderful assault. 

He continued his journey down, taking time to suck on each of her excited nipples, before venturing further still. 

When his hot lips met her stomach, it tickled her. She squirmed reflexively as a means of escape, but he used his strong hands to hold her in place. 

Their eyes met again once he was between her thighs. A leg over each shoulder as his hands held down her hips. Mokomoko tickled her behind the knee as she rested herself on it comfortably. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, but was probably only a matter of seconds, he dipped his head low- still never breaking eye contact- and used his formidable tongue to part her lips. 

She lost the staring contest when she threw her head back to wail, as it took him no time at all to find the tender nub that was screaming for his attention. Already swollen, he used long, slow strokes of his tongue at first. But quickly changed to sharp, pointed movements once he learned exactly where she wanted him. 

It wasn’t long before she was nearly to the brink. And to her dismay, he moved his warm, wet appendage lower, to trace at her tender opening. 

She screamed in frustration, and could feel him smirking against her. 

Through her lustful haze, she recognized that this was likely payback. She had been driving him crazy with her thoughtless fondling all day. The demon lord was seeing that he got his revenge. 

But it would be short lived. After a few shallow pumps inside her with his tongue, he used his deft fingers to aid him in bringing her to completion. And with the combination, he achieved his goal in a matter of seconds. 

She was grateful for his mercy. 

He helped himself to her juices before crawling back up her quivering form. And when he reclaimed his position on top of her, she brought him back down for another searing kiss. She wanted to taste herself on him. 

Her own power was raw, and sizzling on her lips. But when mingled with his own dominating essence, the sensation sent a pleasurable jolt through her entire body. She could feel it as well as taste it, and she knew that he could too. 

All of her nerve endings were aflame. And she figured that he, with all of his superior senses, must be experiencing something she could not even conceive of. At least, she hoped he was. 

The way he trembled slightly as he readied himself to enter her, and the way he closed his eyes once he made contact with her heated core, told her that she was probably right. 

When he lined himself up with her this time, she wrapped her legs around him. And still very slick from his attentions, he was able to slide inside her with very little difficulty. 

He rolled his hips forward as he invaded her slowly. And the way she gripped mokomoko at his shoulder caused him to jut upward, burying himself to the hilt, and earning a short yelp from the woman beneath him. 

He groaned, pulling her against him as tightly as possible, before withdrawing slightly, only to repeat the process. Over, and over, and over again. 

The manner in which she had been teasing him all day saw him reaching his end far too soon. But he supposed it didn’t matter. There would be plenty more opportunities for them in the near future. 

So when her walls clamped down around him while she reached her climax again, he let himself go inside her, and allowed her to milk him of his very pent up seed. 

He rolled off of her, panting while she caught her own breath. And with a smile on her face, she flipped over to rest her head on him, and stroke mokomoko again with her still trembling fingers. 

Her obsession with his pelt caused him to raise an eyebrow at her, and she giggled at the action. 

He supposed he could allow it. If it saw to such pleasurable ends as this, he decided she could touch the priceless heirloom to her hearts content. Speaking of which. 

“I have no money to reimburse you at the moment. But rest assured, you will be properly compensated.” 

Incredulity flashed over her features, which confused him for a moment. But once he caught on, he clarified. 

“For the pelt, Miko. This One will pay you what you spent on it.” 

Understanding flooded through her then, and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

Eying him up and down, she offered him a counter. 

“We can just do that again.” 

She got up on her elbows, and leaned in to take his lips once more. 

When they parted, she remained hovered over his tempting body. 

“Indeed?” 

He put his hands on her hips as she began rocking them suggestively into his own. He was going to give the poor woman a moment to recover, but if she wanted to go again... 

“Mhmm. But it was very expensive,” she decided to inform him with mischief shining in her eyes. “I think we’re going to be here for a while.”


End file.
